A day with Kenny
by WETWINZ
Summary: A DAY IN THE LIFE OF A NERD.


HI EVERYONE! I CAME UP WITH A NEW FIC.THIS TIME IT'S AN ONESHOT.ITS ABOUT KENNY'S DAY.HOPEFULLY YOU WILL LIKE IT! THIS TIME NO BLADER IS HIS FRIEND.

FLAMES ARE WELCOME OFCOURSE.WELL, ON WITH THE STORY!

"RING! RING!" KENNY'S ALARAM CLOCK RANG.IT WAS ONLY FIVE IN THE MORNING, BUT KENNY, WHO HATED BEING LATE HAD DECIDED THAT HE WOULD WAKE UP AT FIVE,DRESS,EAT BREAKFAST AND GO TO SCHOOL.

IN KENNY'S CLASSROOM

WHEN KENNY REACHED THE SCHOOL HE NOTICED THAT IT WAS EMPTY.NOT A SOUL TO BE SEEN. (WELL, OF COURSE NOT! ANY NORMAL PERSON WOULDN'T WAKE UP AT FIVE IN THE MORNING!)KENNY DECIDED THAT HE WOULD REVISE HIS ALGEBRA TEST, WHICH, HE KNEW, NO ONE ELSE WOULD HAVE BOTHERED TO STUDY FOR.THE OTHER STUDENTS HAD FRIENDS,THEY HAD A LIFE.EVEN THE PIG,TYSON GRANGER,HAD FRIENDS.

SIGHING HE OPENED HIS FIVE HUNDRED PAGED ALGEBRA BOOK (IN CASE YOU DON'T KNOW KENNY IS A GENIUS) AND STARTED TO REVISE.HE HAD NOTHING BETTER TO DO.

AFTER KENNY HAD REVISED HIS ALGEBRA TEST ALMOST TEN TIMES THE OTHER STUDENTS STARTED TO COME, KENNY DIDN'T BOTHER TO SAY HI TO THEM.THEY WOULD ONLY GIVE HIM WETWILLIES ANYWAY.

THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED DURING THE TEST.TALA IVANOV WHO HAD BEEN BULLYING KENNY SINCE KENNY HAD REFUSED TO HELP HIM IN THE EXAMINATION WHICH HE HAD FAILED.

HE STARTED TO GIVE HIM WETWILLIES AND THROWED SPIT-BALLS INTO HIS HAIR WHICH HE HAD STYLED WITH GEL SO PEOPLE WOULD THOUGHT HE LOOKED COOL.HE WAS ALSO FLICKING POOR KENNY'S EARS.AND TALA WAS REALLY GOOD AT SNEAKING HIS ATTACKS WHEN MR.BERNARD,THE ALGEBRA TEACHER WASN'T LOOKING.

FORTUNATELY FOR KENNY TALA'S LUCK DIDN'T LAST VERY LONG.WHEN TALA WAS CONSTANTLY KNOCKING ON KENNY'S HEAD LIKE IT WAS SOMEBODY'S DOOR,MR.BERNARD SAW HIM AND YELLED AT TALA FOR BOTHERING KENNY,SINCE KENNY WAS THE TEACHERS PET.

UNFORTUNATLEY FOR OUR BELOVED RED-HEAD, MR.BERNARD GAVE HIM TWO WHOLE WEEKS OF DETENTION AND THEN GOT RIGHT BACK TO READING HIS BOOK AND BEFORE THAT HE PROMISED TALA THAT IF HE DIDN'T BEHAVE HE WAS GOING TO GIVE TALA TWO MORE WEEKS OF DETENTION.

OPPORTUNITIES LIKE THOSE DIDN'T COME OFTEN FOR KENNY SO HE DECIDED TO GET EVEN WITH TALA.HE SUDDENLY SMACKED HIS HAND WHEN THE ANGRY TEACHER WASN'T LOOKING AND YELLED"YEOUCH!STOP IT TALA!"

THE RESULT WAS EVEN BETTER THAN KENNY EXPECTED.AFTER YELLING SOME MORE AT THE REDHEAD, MR.BERNARD KEPT HIS WORD AND GAVE TALA TWO MORE WEEKS OF DETENTION AND EXTRA HOME-WORK FOR BONUS.AFTER THAT HE MADE THE INNOCENT (WELL, SORT OF) RED-HEAD SIT WITH THE CHAIR BESIDE HIM.APART FROM THE ANGRY GLARES HE WAS GETTING FROM THE CLASS AND THE ANGRY RED-HEAD THE NEXT FIFTEEN MINUTES WERE PEACE-FUL.

LITTLE DID KENNY KNOW THAT WAS GOING TO COME TO AN END IN GYM CLASS….

THE RED-HEAD AND HIS FRIENDS HAD DECIDED TO GET REVENGE.AND THEY WERE SURE THAT WOULD TEACH KENNY NOT TO MESS WITH THEM.

IN THE GYM CLASS

WHEN KENNY ENTERED THE GYM, HE NOTICED EVERYONE STARING AT HIM."UHOH! I AM IN TROUBLE" KENNY PANICKED.WELL'TODAY'S CLASS WAS TROUBLE FOR KENNY.HE GOT BEATEN UP BY TALA AND TALA'S FRIENDS (MORE LIKE HIS SERVANTS)AFTER THAT KENNY WENT TO CRY IN THE BATH-ROOM.

ALL IN ALL KENNY NOW THOUGHT THAT HIS IDEA WAS A DECENT-SHORT TERM SOLOUTION.

AFTER THAT HE FOUND OUT THAT THERE WAS GOING TO BE A DANCE PARTY AND EVERY-ONE HAD TO COME WITH A DATE!OUR DEAR (OK ,NOT DEAR)KENNY DECIDED TO ASK MING-MING,HIS LONG TERM CRUSH.WELL,HE DECIDED TO ASK HER IN LUNCH.

MING-MING WAS IN THE HALL FLIRTING WITH GUYS.(THE BITCH!)SUDDENLY,SHE SAW A SHORT NERD WITH-OUT EYES COME TOWARDS HER.WHEN HE CAME CLOSE MING-MING REALIZED THAT HE WAS RUNNING.

"HE RUNS LIKE THERE ARE SPIDERS IN HIS UNDERWARE THE EYE-LESS BASTARD!WHAT DOES HE WANT WITH ME ANY WAY?"MING-MING THOUGHT.

WELL'SHE WAS ABOUT TO FIND OUT."M-MINGMING?W-W-WOULD YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME???"KENNY ASKED.

MING-MING'S FRIENDS BURST OUT LAUGHING AND SO DID THE GUYS SITTING WITH HER."NO!HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?"SHE DEMANDED LOOKING LIKE A BITCH THAT SHE REALLY WAS.

AFTER BEING REJECTED BY THE STUPID BITCH MING-MING KENNY RAN AWAY FROM SCHOOL AND MET TYSON WHO KICKED HIM AND CALLED HIM A TO HIS HOME QUICKLY AND CRIED IN THE BATH-ROOM.

AFTER THAT HE CONTINUED HIS EXPERIMENT TO TRANSFORM INTO A COOL AND POPULAR KID.WHEN IT DIDN'T WORK HE AGAIN CRIED AND AFTER THAT HE WATCHED BABY-TV(A CHANNEL FOR BABIES).

AFTER THAT HE GOT SCOLDED FOR RUNNING OUT OF SCHOOL BY HIS FATHER.AFTER THAT THEY SENT HIM TO BED WITHOUT ANY FOOD.

THAT WAS VERY STUPID I KNOW!EVEN IF IT WAS PLEASE REVIEW!THANKS AND FLAMES ARE WELCOME__

**_ SORRY FOR WRITING IN CAPITAL-LETTERS!BYE!_**


End file.
